


01

by Quillfiend



Series: Tinies [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: Veigar and Lulu enjoy a lazy morning after their desert adventures.





	01

„I hear a dark wizard resides in these lands...“

Veigar huffed when Lulu forced one of her arms underneath him and squeezed his waist. She had no regard for his personal space, especially in the mornings. He was effectively her plushie... And he _loved_ it.

„A mean villain,“ she purred whilst nuzzling into his neck, „and he must be... Apprehended.“

„Oh no,“ Veigar mumbled, his ears flicking with each squeeze, „it appears that you have me cornered...“

„Yes,“ Lulu pressed herself closer to him, her fingers wandering through his fur„you're my prisoner now. And my little spoon.“

„What a gruesome fate...“ the warlock murmured into his pillow and tried digging himself deeper into the blankets, but the little witch was relentless. She wanted her morning cuddles and she was going to get them. And he thrived in her attention.

„Tell me,“ Lulu whispered, her left hand gliding over a scar on his shoulder, „where's this one from?“

He stretched, then slowly turned onto his back. Seeing her face brought a smile to his.

„Fishing.“

„Really?“

„No,“ he bared his fangs in a mischievous grin, „but let's not ruin this moment with sad stories.“

Her agreement was silent, an unspoken _yes_ written in her eyes. He pulled her close and together they enjoyed the rest of the warm dawn, without words or worries.

 


End file.
